1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator control device for automobile air conditioners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device that uses transistors is known as one of the means to secure such a stopping precision. In particular, transistors are used for short-circuiting the motor and are switched on at the closed position and maximum-opened position of the damper. For example, a switch that is connected to the damper is used so that the switch is actuated respectively at the closed position and maximum-opened position of the damper. When the switch is actuated, transistors are switched on so that the motor is short-circuited, thus stopping the damper.
Meanwhile, another type of device is also known in which a damper is mechanically stopped when it is at a closed position and a maximum-opened position.
If, however, the damper is stopped by transistors as described above, the overall cost of the actuator control section is increased.
On the other hand, in the mechanism in which the damper is stopped mechanically at the closed position and at the maximum-opened position, the durability is usually low.